This Time Around
by kaybabyx3
Summary: “Oh um...well I’m getting married.” Troy said awkwardly. “What…” Gabriella's face dropped... “...You can tell me anything remember” Troy reassured her. “Okay” Gabriella sighed and choked a sob “You a father Troy" TxG POSTPONED
1. Your a fatherI'm Getting Married

**Alrighty then so I posted a semi-chapter on My Best friends Wedding and I decided that I am gonna rewrite it just because I don't like how it is turning out it might take me longer just because I want it too be really good but if I get comments\reviews and a lot then I might get the stories out faster but I also wanna be able to update my youtube also. So…I'll just stop typing this note and get on with the story. **

**P.S. this chapter is kinda like the first chapter just a little different okay A LOT diffrent. **

* * *

Thirteen year old Gabriella Montez walked into her schools cafeteria, as usual, looked for her best friend; Troy Bolton. She slowly walked through the swarm of people clutching onto her lunch bag that contained a peanut butter sandwich, cookies a juice box and a cupcake. After 5 minutes of searching she finally found Troy, he to had the same lunch cept his sandwich was a jelly sandwich. Plopping a spot next to Troy Gabriella pulled out most of her lunch but stopped when she reached the cupcake pulling her hand out of the brown paper bag she turned to Troy and squealed.

"Okay Ella why are you squealing?" Troy asked confused looking at Gabriella funny.

"Because…." Gabriella said carring on the 'cause in because. "Its someone's special day" Gabriella smiled reaching back into the brown bag grabbing the cupcake. "Happy Birthday!" Gabriella squealed giving Troy the cupcake.

Troy smiled. "Thanks Ella! You are coming over to my house to day for dinner right?" Troy asked pointing his finger at her.

"Yeserie!" Gabriella clapped her hands. "So how does it feel to be 14?" Gabriella asked enthusiastically.

"Okay I guess…" Troy said like it was no big deal.

"Cool …" Gabriella said bobbing her head. "So…?" Gabriella pulled the pieced of bread apart from her sandwiched "wanna switch?" Gabriella asked.

Troy laughed. "Ella we do this all the time" Troy said doing the same as Gabriella.

"I know but I thought I asked…" Gabriella smiled sheepishly leaning in Gabriella smashed her and Troy's sandwich's together to make two pb&j sandwiches. "Happy Birthday Troy"

**(10 years later)**

Gabriella Montez sat on her couch looking through her old east high scrapbook her and her mom made there where two one for her and one for Troy. Gabriella felt a tear slide down her cheek with each page she turned there where pictures of her and Troy at his basketball games and kissing. Yes kissing her and Troy dated during senior year of high school and broke up the summer before they went into junior year. But they are still great friend she is still his best friend as he is hers. They talk one the phone all the time and tell each other everything except Gabriella kept one secrete from him and that was…

"Mommy!" Gabriella's three year old daughter Alexis Faith Bolton…yes she used Troy's last name, called out. Wiping her tears away Gabriella got up from the couch and walked into her daughters room crouching next her. "What is it Lex?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Look what I drew!" Alexis squealed with excitement holding up a picture for Gabriella.

"Oh my Lex this is very pretty." Gabriella said standing up. "C'mon on let's go put this on the fridge."

"Ya!" Alexis exclaimed getting up and toddling into the kitchen.

"Okay where do you wanna put it?" Gabriella asked holding the drawing in one hand and a magnate in the other.

"Right there" Alexis said standing on her tippy toes and pointing to a spot in the fridge.

"Okay." Gabriella stuck the drawing there. "Now go find a movie to watch and wait in the living room while I make you something to eat." Gabriella said as she watched Alexis walking into the living room. Five minutes later she walking in with some mac and cheese to discover Alexis looking at the scrap book.

"Mommy…who's that guy?" Alexis asked pointing to a picture of Troy after the champion basketball game.

"Oh um…" Gabriella stuttered setting down the two bowls on the coffee table Gabriella kneeled next to Alexis and said. "That's your daddy Lex."

**(With Troy)**

Twenty-four year old Troy Bolton had just gotten back from California and he was ubber excited that he was back now that he has his own apartment he could finally settle down and visit some old friends like Gabriella and Chad. He had missed Gabriella so much I mean they did date two…three years ago but she's still his best friend. Troy sometimes wished that he and Gabriella went to the same collage before while she stayed in Albuquerque he went off to UCLA. He just recently found out that the L.A. Lakers' would love to have him on their team. Of course his girlfriend\fiancé was extactic. But that's besides the point she still want to confront all his friends especially Gabriella since she was his best friend (stress best friend). Since it was practically midnight he would wait to call Gabriella in the morning to catch up with everything that was going on in her life. Once his head finally hit the pillow he dosed off into a peaceful slumber. The next day Troy woke up to the sun spilling across his bed. Squinting his eyes he glanced at the clock it was 11:00am. Jumping out of bed and ran into the shower after doing the daily routine he got out of his cell and called Gabriella on the third ring she answered.

_Italic's: Gabriella _, Regular: Troy

"_Hello?" Gabriella asked. _

"Hey Ella" Troy smiled.

"_Oh hey Troy sorry I am really busy" Gabriella said quickly _

"Um…do you want me to call you back?" Troy asked unsurely.

"_No that's okay things are starting to settle down." Gabriella said a little bit slower that last time. _

"Oh okay…so are you doing anything today?" Troy asked and faintly herd a 'go to your room' on the other line. "Who are you talking to?"

"_Oh um…no one" Gabriella covered up "And no I am not doing anything today why?" _

"Well do you wanna do something today I wanna talk to you about something…" Troy trailed off.

"_Sure" Gabriella sounded happy. "But aren't you in California?" _

"Nope!" Troy said happily I got back last night.

"_Awesome!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Do you wanna meet in and hour…?" _

"Round 12:30?? At the park??" Troy asked.

"_Perfect! Cya soon bye" Gabriella said and hung up. _

**(12:30)**

**(Troy's POV)**

I was standing in the park shuffling my feet back and fourth waiting for Gabriella since I kept moving around I decided to sit down so I wouldn't be moving around. All of the sudden I started to move my knee up and down. _'Gosh why am I getting nervous around Gabriella or waiting for her I mean we dated but those feelings are gone right…?'_ Just then I looked up to see Gabriella walking towards me it's been 3 years since I saw her and did she look different a lot different more mature.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said smiling. _'Oh how much I loved her smile. Wait troy stop thinking like that ugh!'_

"Hey Ella" I said smiling back and engulfing her in a hug.

"I have something to tell you" We both said at the same time.

"Uhh…you can go first" I offered.

"No that's okay you go first" Gabriella argued and I gave her a look "Just go Troy its okay."

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure.

"Positive." Gabriella said anxiously.

"Okay well I got offered to play on the L.A. Lakers but that's only half of the news." I said sighing.

"Troy that's awesome!" Gabriella exclaimed she looked really happy for me. "What's the other half?" Gabriella questioned me.

"Oh um…well I'm getting married." I said awkwardly.

**(Gabriella's POV)**

"What…" My face dropped. _'I can't believe Troy's getting married now I can't tell him it will just hold him down especially if he's gonna be on a professional basketball game.' _"I gotta go Troy." I said and tried to quickly walk away.

"Ella wait!" Troy called and caught to me "What did you need to tell me?"

"Its nothing Troy" I said quickly.

"Its something cause you wanted to tell me earlier. You can tell me anything remember" Troy reassured me.

"Okay" I sighed I choked a sob "You a father Troy"

"What?" Troy asked confused. "What do you mean I am a father?"

"I mean remember three years ago when we went to Hawaii for a week and you know the activates that had happened." Troy nodded wide-eyed. "Well when you broke up with me a month and a half later the next day I found out I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked in shock.

"I couldn't Troy you where in L.A. and we just broke up I couldn't tell you!" I said some what sternly. Calming down I asked Troy "Are you mad?"

"No" Troy said quietly. "Maybe a little upset that you didn't tell me can I ask you one thing though…"

"Anything" I said enthusiastically.

"Can I see…uh" Troy stopped.

"Troy you have a daughter." I smiled.

"Okay" Troy laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his next "Can I go see her?" He finished.

"I would love it if you did…so would she!" I smiled happily.

"And Ella what's her name?" Troy asked.

"Her names Alexis Faith Bolton and she's three years old" Gabriella shyly smiled.

"You used my last name?" Troy asked in shock.

"I had to she looks like her father. She was naturally born with the Bolton charm." Gabriella smiled as Troy laughed at that. "C'mon lets go see her."

**(At Gabriella's Apartment)**

**(No one's POV)**

Gabriella slowly opened the door to her apartment walking in and put her index finger to her mouth indicating for Troy to be quiet. "I'll be right out" Gabriella whispered and walked into the room he herd some talking and then came out with a little girl and Ms. Montez following. "Bye mom thanks for watching her again." Gabriella said gratefully.

"Anytime" She said smiling she walked past Troy and said "Nice seeing you again Troy." And walked out to go home.

"Troy…" Gabriella started. "I would like you to meet you daughter." Gabriella turned around the little girl in her arms. "Lex this is your daddy." Gabriella smiled. Troy looked at the little girl in Gabriella's arms she did look like him but had little hint of Gabriella like her face shape and her nose and Gabriella curly hair. But she also had Troy's features like his cobalt blue eyes and mouse brown hair.

"Daddy?" The little girl asked shyly.

"Y-yes…" Troy stuttered then to see his little girl open her arms up reaching for him and gladly took her in a big hug with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

**Okay so I am gonna end it here and this is like five pages long so please tell me what you think and I really want reviews on this story. **


	2. You Have Me

**Alrighty…so here's the second chapter to This Time Around and I got like three reviews in one day (and more today). I know most of you are think wtf that's not a lot of reviews for one day but for me it is my ff career really hasn't been the best just because I am terrible at remembering to update. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Gabriella just stood there watching the father and daughter interact with each other and boy was it adorable. "Uh…Troy would you like to stay for dinner?" Gabriella mused.

"Yeah but it's only like what 1:15. Isn't dinner not for anther 5 hours and what about lunch??" Troy asked while bouncing Alexis up and down putting her in a fit of giggles.

"Right…" Gabriella carried on "Um…wanna stay for lunch and dinner I mean it would be perfect time to catch up." Gabriella suggested.

"Sure that be great!" Troy exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay what do you want for lunch Lexi?" Gabriella asked her daughter poking her tummy.

Alexis made a small giggle when Gabriella poked her tummy. "Uh…" Alexis thought "A hotdog!"

"Alrighty then…Troy do you want a pb&j sandwich" Gabriella slightly smiled.

"Absolutely!" Troy laughed then Troy then felt tugging on his shit and looked over to see Alexis. "What is it Lex?" Troy asked softly.

"I wanna show you my room!" Alexis smiled excitedly then getting out of Troy's arms and got onto the ground.

"Okay lead the way" Troy said swaying his arm once towards the hall. Alexis grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her room. Leaving Gabriella chuckling at the sight before her.

Once Troy and Alexis got to Alexis' room then she immediately showed Troy everything. Alexis ran over to her pink and purple toy chest and opened it see here's all my toys!" Alexis exclaimed and pointed into it "This one's my favorite." Alexis grabbed and white dog with brown spots. "See you turn this thing" Alexis slowly turned the little white knob on the door. "And it does this." Now she had set the dog on the floor the dog barked twice and then flipped. "Its name is Flippy" (hmmm wonder where the name came from lol)

"Lex do you want a real dog??" Troy asked her glancing at Flippy.

"Oh yes just a tiny little dog like a yorkie or beagle but those dogs are too loud so I think I'll stick with a yorkie." Alexis replied happily but then her face dropped. "But mommy won't let me get one cause we live in an apartment."

"Oh" Troy said quietly "You know Lex your very smart for you age."

"Really?" Alexis asked happily.

"Yeah…just like you mom" Troy laughed and poked Alexis' tummy making her giggle. "Hey Lex how would you like it if you where in my wedding as the flower girl?"

"I would like it very much!" Alexis smiled.

"Well you are now the flower girl in my wedding." Troy smiled.

"Really!" Alexis exclaimed watching Troy nod then running to her mom "Mommy! Daddy said I could be in his wedding"

Gabriella bent down to meet with Alexis' level. "Really? That's great do you wanna be in daddy's wedding?" Gabriella asked glancing at Troy smiling.

"Yes I do" Alexis said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Good" Gabriella smiled. "Well then its time for lunch" Gabriella said putting Alexis in her highchair and then putting a plate of cut up hotdog and ketchup in front of her and then putting a plate of pb&j sandwiches at two chairs. "Dig in" Gabriella smiled sitting down.

"Mommy?" Alexis asked quietly "Can I have apple juice?"

"Sure" Gabriella got up again pouring Alexis apple juice in her sippy cup "Troy do you want anything to drink?"

Troy quickly swallowed a bit of his sandwich. "No thanks I am good for right now."

"Okay here you go Lex" Gabriella said handing Alexis her juice and sitting back down.

"Thank you" Alexis said taking a sip of her juice.

**(After Lunch) **

"Mommy can I go watch a movie?" Alexis asked tugging on her mom's pants.

"Yeah what do you wanna watch?" Gabriella asked standing up.

"Uh the little mermaid." Alexis said walking into the living room area.

"Okay" Gabriella put the movie in the DVD player and walked back to Troy once Alexis was settled in on the couch. "Uh…Troy how's your fiancé gonna react to the fact that you have a daughter so when she gets married she's gonna have a step-daughter."

"Oh shit" Troy mumbled under his breath and buried his head into his hands. "Uh…I don't know I guess she'll have to deal with it."

"Yeah I guess so…" Gabriella trailed off "So what do you think of Alexis?"

Troy smiled "She a very bright three year old. She told me in her room that she wanted a dog."

"I know" Gabriella said "I know its just hard especially since we live in an apartment and I work 5 days a week from eight in the morning to six at night. That's why I love weekends so much. Sometimes it's just so hard being a single parent"

"You know Gabs your not alone" Gabriella looks and Troy with sad eyes "You have me know and I don't think I am going anywhere for a while…or until basketball season starts but then I have to move to L.A. but I'm not even sure if I'll take the job." Gabriella slightly laughed.

"Yeah I know and I am glad your back cause I really missed you and sometimes I even miss us…" Gabriella softly said.

"Yeah me to every so often…"

**(Later After Dinner)**

"Mommy" Alexis half whined. "I'm sleepy" Alexis yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay come her baby girl." Gabriella said picking up Alexis then bringing her to her room and getting her ready for bed. "Goodnight Lex" Gabriella said tucking her into bed.

"Goodnight mommy" Alexis said closing her eyes and immediately falling into a deep slumber. Gabriella then dims the light in Alexis' room and shuts the door leaving it open just a crack.

"Is she sleeping?" Troy asked quietly.

"Yeah she's out like a light?" Gabriella said yawning.

"You know I find it hard that she's only three." Troy said in disbelief watching Gabriella yawn again. "Looks like you could use some sleep too." Troy laughed.

"Nah I'll be good." Gabriella said stretching out her arms. "So wanna go sit in the living room?"

"Sure but I should only stay for a little bit longer cause one its getting kinda late and two it looks like it's gonna rain and I have to walk." Troy said walking into the living room with Gabriella.

"Troy when you leave I'll call a taxi or I'll drive you home." Gabriella said wrapping in a blanket and sitting on the couch.

"Okay" Troy said leaning into the couch then a flash of lightening floods through the room followed by a long clap of thunder. A faint "Mommy!" was herd followed by muffled sobs.

Gabriella quickly got up and ran into Alexis room and scooped her up into her arms and brought her out. "Mommy I'm scared" Alexis shakily said. Anther flash of lightening flooded the room once more and followed by thunder and then the lights were out. Alexis cries got louder and she gripped onto her mom tighter.

"Ella do you have flashlights?" Troy asked carefully getting up.

"Yeah in the kitchen in the drawer next to the dishwasher." Gabriella said rubbing Alexis back.

"Okay I'll be right back" Troy said and then came back a minute later with a flashlight.

"Troy I'm not letting you leave out in that storm your staying the night." Gabriella said somewhat sternly.

"I know but the storm should end soon." Troy said settling himself next to Gabriella and Alexis.

"Yeah I hope" Gabriella said quietly and sure enough about and 1 hour and a half late the storm ended and the cute little family had all fallen asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Okay so this is the end of the chapter and I hope you liked it and I'll try to get anther one out soon but I also have other stories out so read those except My Best Friends Wedding and Chance of a Lifetime cause as of right now those are both discontinued. But later on I might restart Chance of a Lifetime from where it started but first I wanna complete a couple of my stories before I do. **


End file.
